<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covenant Coquette by cvndycvnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912104">Covenant Coquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt'>cvndycvnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Boypussy, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Sex, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Scent Marking, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT.</p><p>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS APPLY.</p><p>Inspired by, and follows the story of the movie “Lolita” (1997).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covenant Coquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astre was known as many things. Astre, the burden of his family; Star, Ciel’s baby brother; Sugar, the sweetest boy at his school; Angel, the first one in a crowd of people to help someone for anything they might need. But to two men, he was Honey. Sweet in taste, malleable in their hands, pretty in the sunshine, and bittersweet like the sun setting during golden hours. It worked with anything - everything. It was only natural that they called him that constantly.</p><p><em> Honey </em>was lonely. The only time he was noticed was when he helped people. Because he was quiet, though, many of the other kids his age didn’t want to hang out with him. Even his twin left him to play with the other kids in the neighbourhood. It was often that Astre would either simply leave, or he would find something to do on his own. His parents all but told him to suck it up - that’s how life was sometimes, it wasn’t that much of a problem. What a lonely existence.</p><p>Claude knew loneliness too well. When he’d been born, his parents weren’t expecting twins, and certainly couldn’t afford it. He went from being a Michaelis to a Faustus overnight, and was raised coldly. No stories goodnight, no stuffed animals to cuddle with, no time to go to the park, no friends; nothing. Orders were barked at him instead of ‘<em> I love you </em>’s, and when he misbehaved, he was punished thoroughly. Claude was God’s child, as well. Taught to obey the Heavenly Father’s every word to a T, lest he want to burn eternally. He’d dropped out of school to help his parents (if you could call them that) to pay for the bills, as well, but quit that job as soon as he got into a modeling agency. After that, he was filthy rich. Moved to America, bought a manor with a large, most loveliest garden. He was set for life.</p><p>Sebastian was luckier in childhood, and not so much in adolescence. He was given what his parents could afford, and had to take losses at times. But he knew his parents loved him dearly, and they made sure that he knew that. They also regretted giving Claude away, and the guilt weighed on them heavily. At the young age of fourteen, his parents died in a major car crash. From then on, he had to juggle two jobs with his school and ever-growing homework. He graduated at the top of his class. That allowed him to travel to America to go to one of the best colleges, in the rural state of Virginia at the age of 19.</p><p>When the two met, they were in their late twenties, and both very busy. It was a serendipity, really, and cliche. They were both on their way to work when they had bumped into each other, spilling the contents of their bags on the barely-lit sidewalks. Once each of them came to realize who the other was, they said each other’s names in pure disbelief. Chit-chat ensued, phone numbers were exchanged, and they went on their merry ways. It wasn’t long before they were nearly inseparable. Despite the innumerable differences between the two, they got along well, and they did have some things in common. Especially their obscure, disturbing obsession with Nymphets. It was a silent secret between them, something they didn’t need to say. They knew full well. The little gazes, sick smiles, odd chuckles. <em> They knew </em>.</p><p>And they knew that all good things come to an end.</p><p>In the spring of 1970, Claude’s business went bankrupt. The incompetent staff were unable to manage the business’s money properly which left all of them broke. Sebastian was happy to take him in. He was unable to support the both of them efficiently after a few months. Luckily for them, the man was able to remember his aunt’s pen-pal, a very kind woman named Rachel Phantomhive, a Type O Beta, about their age. She was a widow, her husband sadly having lost his battle with cancer in the bladder. </p><p>Rachel was a lonely woman. So lonely, in fact, that she invited both of the Alphas to stay as long as they’d like. And, God, they thought they had died and went to Heaven. Never had they thought they would meet a Nymphet. And, to be fair, they didn’t; he was a Faunlet. </p><p>A little Omega boy named Astre. He was about ten years old when they first moved in. An absolute darling who looked just like a porcelain doll. He had gem blue eyes, fluffy slate blue hair, the cutest heart-shaped face, button nose, snow white skin, petit little frame. He was itty bitty, but plush where it mattered. He fit in their laps nicely. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. Astre was perfect.</p><p>He was a shy little one. Always hiding behind his older brother, in his shadow. So lonely; couldn’t ever make friends, couldn’t go out much due to his asthma. A lonely little creature, indeed, but it gave him his independence to grow as his own person (at least that’s what Claude had told him, he would know; it didn’t take the ache away, however). Despite them being identical twins, Sebastian and Claude thought Astre was the prettiest, rather than Ciel. They couldn’t place a finger on why that was. Perhaps his kind nature shone through his delicate, beautiful features.</p><p>Astre had practically no one, however, and <em> absolutely </em> no one in his own eyes - at least until Claude and Sebastian came around. They spent a lot of time with him, and, in fact, went out of their ways to do so. Claude did so more than Sebastian, being the more introverted and quiet one. But with both of them, it felt genuine rather than an obligatory greeting. They made him happy. Happy, for once, having almost undivided attention from - not one, but - two Alphas. <em> Two </em> ! When they weren’t around Astre, they often saw him swinging from trees, colouring pictures, taking pictures, playing in the dirt. He often showed them things he found; bones, rusty jewelry, old coins. The Alphas were happy about that. <em> Very </em> happy. Their hearts swelled when the boy’s eyes lit up upon seeing them and when he ran up to them to show him something. They were more than happy to have earned his trust.</p><p>Ciel, on the other hand, was spoiled rotten, and got away with almost anything. He got every stuffed animal he wanted, any food he requested. He didn’t get spankings when he messed up his clothes like Astre did. He didn’t get yelled at when sitting at the dinner table improperly like Astre did. He didn’t sit uncomfortably away from the other children at their sleepovers, or go sleep downstairs when they were being too loud like Astre did. But, he didn’t have Sebastian and Claude’s attention like Astre did. It irritated him to some extent, and the adults could see the childish attitude through his exterior no matter how ‘mature’ he came off as. However it wasn’t a surprise, really, when considering his upbringing. </p><p>The Phantomhives were at the lower end of being rich, but still rich nonetheless. They had a large, Victorian-styled mini-manor with some livestock. The barn stood proud on the other side of the gravel driveway, the animals in the back of it. A large garden with tall plants, with fruits and vegetables hidden at the center, and stone structures led from the back porch to the tree nearly a mile away. The boys had 4-wheelers that they rode often (though Astre was left out due to there not being enough). </p><p>Ciel had his friends over at least two times a week, even on school nights. Alois was loud and obnoxious, and could be nasty at times (he wasn’t allowed over for several nights); Soma was loud, too, but not really mean; Finnian was a shy, quiet boy, with a heart of gold, and whenever Alois started whispering and laughing about blowjobs, Lizzy had to cover his ears; speaking of, Lizzie was a nice girl as well and was very similar to Finnian (everyone was surprised that they weren’t related); and Sieglinde was silly and sassy and smart. </p><p>Occasionally, Edward would stay so that he was able to watch over his little sister Elizabeth. No one especially liked it, and it was apparent that he wasn’t as welcome, but he didn’t pay any mind to their attitude towards him. He was there for his sister. If they didn’t want him there, then it was probably good that he was there.</p><p>The only exception was Church. Neither could get away with any funny business (as their Aunt Frances liked to call it) in such a <em> divine </em> and <em> sacred </em> place. Astre would laugh behind their backs at believing in something so blindly, something they couldn’t see, something written much before their time. He couldn’t comprehend why, if it was so <em> divine </em> , that the priests would fuck the nuns when mass let out, or why they would have private - <em> secret </em> - sessions with him and the other little boys if it was so <em> sacred </em> . He couldn’t comprehend that if they had such a <em> loving </em> God, like the Bible itself said, why should humanity fear him?</p><p>Astre thought about God a lot. When he bathed, when he laid awake at night, sitting alone during lunch break. There wasn’t any reason to make humans, really. They were a disgusting race. God? What a <em> cruel joke </em>. Astre thought that, if by chance, God was really real, he would take the Devil’s hand and never look back.</p><p>This thinking led him to witchcraft and (with artificial confidence) a mean, mischievous streak. He was eleven then. Sebastian and Claude were well settled into the cozy little house of the Phantomhives. Astre asked him in private to get crystals, snuck around to snatch herbs from the kitchen, ripped apart old clothing, stole books from the store. No one ever caught him with those acts. He was still the perfect, quite little boy he’d always been. To those outside, at least.</p><p>Delicate things shatter easily. Soon, he started stealing his mother’s jewelry and make up and naughty clothes in retaliation to being yelled at, snuck out when he was supposed to be grounded. He’d break his mother’s century-old china and vases, eat food in his room, and spew profanities even a sailor would frown at. His mother found his crystals and spell books. These discoveries led to all sorts of punishments for him that neither Sebastian nor Claude would take part in. </p><p>Eventually, and to the men’s great sadness, he was sent off to a strict religious camp for ‘behaviour adjustment’ a mere week before his twelfth birthday. He was to stay there for at least three months. But Claude didn't forget the kiss they’d shared right before his mother drove him off. And Sebastian didn’t forget that morning, when he stole the taste of pancake syrup from a pale cheek.</p><p>After that, it was a waiting game. They would wait for Astre to get back. They would wait for him forever. As long as they had their Honey, their life would be absolutely perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>